Disney XD (Wales)/Programming
This is a list of programming broadcast on Disney XD and its predecessors Disneytoon Plus and Jetix. Current programming Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) Reruns of ended series Original series Acquired programming Upcoming programming Original series *Storytelling *The Simpson Popples (season 2) Acquired programming From Curiousgorge66 Studios *Criminal Influences *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry *Bones & Dog (revival) *ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk *Nightwatchers (revival) *Conker: Reloaded *Dimension Travelers *Recess: Australia Other acquired programming *El Tigre (2017) (starting September 4, 2017) *Fighting Underground *Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation *Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon *Dragon Ball Super *Ben 10 (2016) *Bunsen Is a Beast *Pokémon Chronicles *Rio: Rainbow Gate! *Harry Potter (2017) *Bonobono *PB&J Kawauso *Puppy Dog Pals *Pokémon Adventures *Pokémon: RéBURST *The Bounty Hunter Syndicated programming *Digimon Adventure *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Former programming As Disneytoon Plus *101 Dalmatians: The Series *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *The Adventures of the Little Koala *The Angry Beavers *Captain Star *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *My Dad the Rock Star *Pelswick As Jetix Original programming *Magic: The Gathering *Dragon Quest (2004) *Mario & Luigi *Paper Mario: The Series (season 2) *Crash Bandicoot: Battle of Swords *Renting Nightmares *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Caught Undercover *Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars *Camp Orange Wales *Super Mario Galaxy *FusionFall *Mega Man: Powered Up *Ace Attorney Investigations *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *From Game to Reality *Deal or No Deal (Wales) *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle Acquired programming *6teen *Alien *All Grown Up! *A Miss Mallard Mystery *As Told by Ginger *Atomic Betty *A Treasure in My Garden *Avatar: The Legend of Aang *Bear in the Big Blue House *Being Ian *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Beyblade *The Biskitts *Black Lagoon *Blood+ *Blue Gender *Bunnytown *Captain Star *Cardcaptors *Carl² *Clone High *Code Monkeys *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cozy-san *Crayon Shin-chan *Death Note *Detective Conan *Detention *Dexter's Laboratory *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Dragon Ball GT *El Tigre *The Fairly OddParents *Fullmetal Alchemist *Futurama *Get Ed *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grossology *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Harry Potter *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hikaru no Go *Invader Zim *Jacob Two-Two *Johnny Bravo *Kappa Mikey *Look Around You *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *MacGyver *Martin Mystery *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *My Dad the Rock Star *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Ned's Newt *Neighbors from Hell *Nightwatchers *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Ouran High School Host Club *Out of the Box *Ozzy & Drix *PB&J Otter *Pelswick *Perfect Hair Forever *Phineas and Ferb *Planet Sketch *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles *Pokémon: Indigo League *Popples *The Powerpuff Girls *Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Mystic Force *Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *Power Rangers S.P.D. *Pucca *Robotboy *Rocketman *Rocketman: New Dimension *Rocket Power *Rugrats *Samurai Jack *Shuriken School *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *SpongeBob SquarePants *Storm Hawks *Super Monkey Robot Team Hyperforce Go! *Teen Titans *Tenchi in Tokyo *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Tenchi Universe *Three Delivery *Total Drama *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *The Twilight Zone *Underdog *Voltron: Defender of the Universe *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Wayside *Willa's Wild Life As Disney XD Original series *From Game to Reality *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle *FusionFall *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) Animated Live-action Acquired programming Animated Live-action Syndicated Disney XD at Night TBA.